Sleepless Nights
by FinneganHart
Summary: My first attempt at Suliet. Takes place shortly after Sawyer asks Juliet to stay for two more weeks. Sawyer can't sleep and finds he is not the only one. I hope to build on this chapter, but can be a stand-alone. These two are too awesome to stop here.
1. Chapter 1

The newly named James LaFleur was tired of tossing and turning. He was not sure what was keeping him up. Lately, he seemed to be losing his knack for being able to nod off without a care. Sure the whole time on the island had been fraught with events that make a man sleep with one eye open, but he noticed for whatever reason he was stressed like never before. He stared at the ceiling from his top bunk, listening to Miles heavy mouth breathing below. "Like a damn bulldog," he whispered.

As he rolled over again, he tried to figure out what the source of the stress might be. Glancing at the irritating noise below he mumbled "Maybe, cause I'm the one whose gotta take care of all these namby-pambies..."

As he lay there longer, his thoughts wondered to the last kiss he shared with Kate on the helicopter. He snickered, thinking about the bittersweet memory. Then he remembered the last image in his head of Kate, in the jungle with Claire. Why hadn't he stepped out to talk to her? Deep down he felt maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Even the island seemed to be shoving that in his face.

"Damn island." He wondered, and not for the first time, whether it really was some sort of punishment for everything wrong he'd ever done. "I guess it ain't all bad." He smiled in the dark as he pictured a certain blonde and the smirk that seemed to be becoming cuter every time he saw it. Suddenly he thought, "How the hell am I supposed to convince her to stay...or more importantly why am I trying to get her to stay?"

It'd been a week since their conversation on the dock. He wasn't sure why he felt so free to ask her to stay for his sake. His male brain came up with "she's hot."

"Nah." Even he knew it was more than that. He didn't know how it happened (considering that their first meeting involved a taser), but their friendship had grown into something he'd never really experienced; not even with Kate. "Hell, I can even trust her enough to spill my guts about Kate." Whatever it was, he wasn't ready for her to get on a sub and leave him.

"I could stare at her eyes for...Oh damn-it! Stop acting like a little girl." He suddenly had enough and jumped down from his bunk, stubbing his toe as he headed for the bathroom. "Son-of-a-bitch." Jin and Miles continued to slumber, oblivious to the world around them.

After splashing some water on his face he came out of the bathroom and noticed a light down the hall in their pseudo-living room/dining room. The Dharma folks had given their "boat crew" a small guest house. While it did have 2 bedrooms it did not have any kitchen or dining area and they all had to share one bathroom. It wasn't so bad, but he knew Juliette must feel like she was living in a frat house.

He tip-toed down the hall; as he suspected he found her there awake, just like him. She was curled up on the end of the couch. At first he thought she was reading; on further examination he noticed she was staring into space and not at the book in her hand. She didn't seem to notice his presence so he stood their studying her for a short time. She looked sad and reminded him of a little girl, as she sat all folded up. He had a sudden impulse to go over and hold her, but smiled to himself because he knew she'd probably kick his ass.

He wondered what it was that made her so sad. Sure she'd been through a lot on the island. "Who knows what the others did to her," he thought.

More curious was the mysterious thing that she seemed to be pining for at home. "A man?" Probably not, considering the thing he saw between her and Jack. "Maybe she's got a kid she ain't told anyone about? Nah. Doubt she would have left to begin with."

Puzzled, he continued to take her in. It didn't hurt that she was wearing some skimpy 70's shorts someone loaned her, but his eyes eventually made their way back to her pensive visage. It irritated him that he could not read her. As an ex-con he prided himself on being able to read people, especially women. Juliet Burke was quickly becoming a closed book he couldn't resist taking off the shelf.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet sat thinking. Her book had become a blur as her mind wandered to the same thoughts she had while sitting on the dock last week. What had her life become? Could she finally get off this damn island? She thought of Rachel and Julian, all the events leading up to now, being trapped in the 70s. She thought through all sci-fi stories she could think of and tried to apply the fictitious rules of time travel to her current circumstances. She imagined waiting through the years, like a prison sentence, to return as an old woman and answer her sister's questions about disappearing. When that seemed too long, she pictured showing up in her and her sisters childhood years; maybe she could be a teacher or nanny. That seemed creepy somehow and of course she couldn't risk violating any time-space paradox. She laughed aloud at her rambling nerdy thoughts.

Her face fell as she realized James was right, there wasn't anything to go back to because…you can never go back, really. She would never get that past life back. This truth grieved her, but instead of dwelling on the pain she thought of James again. When he had protested her leaving, he asked "what about me?" Her first thought had been "what about you?" Since when did her decisions have anything to do with him? And what'd he care if she left, stayed, or disappeared into thin air? He'd find another side-kick soon enough. So why was he trying to convince her to stay?

"Loneliness," she whispered to herself. Of course he didn't want to be left alone. If anyone knew the sting of loneliness, it was her. She recognized that they had bonded during all the crazy island time jumping, but secretly felt like he had to settle on her for a friend because there was no one else around. Just another example in her life of men using her out of convenience.

She was too lost in thought to notice the bathroom sink being turned on or the footsteps that approached. She bit her lip a little as she tried to work out whatever it was that happened on the dock.

He had asked who was gonna get his back and then given her a look she didn't quite understand. She had tried to decipher it then but his dimples had washed any possible rational thought from her brain. He asked for two weeks. With the look he gave her she found it hard not to offer that she'd give him two months, two years, two lifetimes. The man could make you weak in the knees, and she wasn't even the type to get weak in the knees.

"Don't go there Jules." She admonished herself for letting her brain go this far with these thoughts. No, there was no way he actually felt anything like she had been feeling. He was in love with Kate. Right? Even if he had been flirting, it didn't matter. She was done being second choice and she had no intentions on being a rebound.

For some reason she couldn't get the way he was looking at her out of her head though. What if their friendship wasn't a matter of convenience? She argued with herself in her head. "What if, just maybe he actually….NO! You tased him, for pete's sake. It's never gonna happen!"

A voice from the doorway asked, "ain't that book worth reading Blondie?"

The surprise took her breath away, mainly because it was the man that just occupied her thoughts. And damned if his dimples weren't mocking her for it.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I got a bit of writers block because I forgot where I was going with my story. And I had to work a few shifts, got distracted by laundry and such. Oh and btw…if you haven't seen Elizabeth Mitchell's new photo shoot for MF, you should. It just occurred to me that I'd been spelling Juliet wrong, but I always liked Juliette better. I corrected myself here. This is just a continuation of the last bit. I would apologize for Sawyer being a little mushy and maybe out of character, but I really believe that he was always softer with her anyways (she calms his wild ways, as seen in the beginning of season 5). Thanks for all the feedback so far…it does motivate me..hint hint. **

Chapter 3

"Ain't that book worth reading Blondie?" James walked toward Juliet with a gleam of mischief in his eye. He was surprised his entrance didn't get more of a rise out of her.

"You can't even give me a courtesy yelp?" He asked incredulously.

She looked up with a crooked eyebrow. "What are you doing up?" She asked, ignoring the goofy grin on his face.

"I could ask you the same question." He plopped down next to her, not bothering to move away when his leg settled against hers. She noticed the close proximity and stared down at their legs touching.

"What are you reading anyways?" He pulled the book in her hands towards him to get a look. "_Discovering the Sounds and Sights of Nature: A Field Guide_! Yeesh. What is that an _Others_ thing? No wonder you're daydreaming."

He continued speaking, "And here I thought I was the only one who can't sleep around here. I've been lying in bed for 2 hours trying to figure out what's with the insomnia. What's your excuse?"

"Huh?" She knew he was speaking, but she was not able to process the words with him invading her space like that.

He glanced sideways trying to figure out what her deal was. "I asked why you were still up Walter Mitty."

She snickered at his dumb joke and paused before continuing. "I don't know, I guess just thinking about life, whether or not to leave this place..."

He was secretly glad there was a chance she might stay. He looked at her with intense concern that she seemed so unhappy and that he didn't even know what was holding her back from just staying like the rest of them.

"You ever gonna tell me what it is you're trying to get back to?"

She smiled a sad smile to herself, before looking at him with those bright blue eyes. "My sister." She confessed.

He hadn't expected that answer. He looked back at her with curiosity. So, she started to tell him the tale of how she came to the island, her husband, her sister's cancer, and all of Ben's tricks to keep her here. She didn't make excuses for anything she'd done since on the island, but seemed to recount them with a cold detachment. It was only when she finished and looked up at him that he saw the fear and pain lurking behind her eyes. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Well, shit Juliet." He said defeated. His words somehow made her feel better about telling him, like maybe it was okay that everything was completely screwed up. She smiled through the tears that formed in her eyes at all the memories she dredged up.

They both sat quietly for a bit until he broke the silence. "I'm glad you told me." She only bit her lip, too afraid to look at him after spilling her guts. He gave her a friendly nudge to the arm with his elbow.

"Hey, I am. It explains a lot Blondie. And you know what? No matter what you decide...to stay or leave, I've still got your back. Okay?"

She grinned up at him. He saw the thanks in her eyes right before she lay her head on his shoulder. This time it was she that took him by surprise, sending instant butterflies to his stomach. He grabbed her hand in response. When she nuzzled in closer he knew he was in trouble. Could falling for someone feel so right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your patience. This chapter sort of dwells on just a few moments, but i'd like to think that a lot can happen in a handful of gestures. I promise more romance is to come in later chapters, but I have to get them there in their minds first. Also, this is for the person that requested more Miles, as it is from his POV. This is sort of a conclusion to the sleepless nights portion of the story, but I will just continue under the same title...because I think those words might take on a new meaning later:D**

CHAPTER 4

It was only their 2nd Monday in Dharmaville, but Miles decided he already hated Mondays (and Friday too) because those were the days he was supposed to go pick up food from the dining hall for his roommates(He wasn't sure why he got two days and the rest of them only had one, but he was pretty sure Sawyer had something to do with it). The weekends weren't so bad because they were all on their own, and plus the dining hall stayed open later for breakfast. Today was Monday, however. And he had to jump out of bed and run to get the food by 7:30 AM. So when he dragged himself out of their house at 6 AM on this morning he didn't happen to notice the two masses huddled on the couch in the dark living room.

No, it was only on his return when he was fumbling around looking for the light to the living room, so he could set all the bags and the 4 cups of coffee down safely on the table that he saw them. Sawyer and Juliet were both sound asleep, snuggled in a slightly precarious position on the couch.

"What the hell is this?" He decided not to turn the lights on, but gently set the breakfast down to avoid waking the slumbering pair.

"Dude, he's a freaking thief, why's does he get all the girls?"

With a disapproving glare he studied them. Sawyer's head rested against the back of the couch as he remained almost upright with his legs sprawled to the sides. He had his right arm round Juliet and he was holding her hand with his left. He looked completely relaxed, despite sleeping sitting up. Juliet looked like she was completely comfortable too, as she was tucked into Sawyer's side, using his stomach as a pillow. She had wrapped her arm around his waist and her legs were curled up on the couch.

Miles' peeping was suddenly interrupted when Jin, awakened by the smell of food, came stumbling into the room.

"Breakfast?" He scanned with sleep-filled eyes for the source of the delicious aroma. He was stunned when he focused on the sleeping couple.

"Oh." He looked over at Miles for an answer.

"Yeah, _oh_ is right buddy. Can you believe these two? We're here a week and they're already shacking up...and probably planning to kick us out of here. So much for the team."

At some point, Sawyer's brain had determined that the voices he was hearing were not a dream, but in fact real. His eyes took a minute to catch up and finally popped open to see Miles and Jin staring down at him.

"What the hell do y'all want?"

Jin smiled. Miles scowled and rolled his eyes.

"What? You got something to say Genghis?"

Miles gestured back to the couch as if to make a point. Sawyer was confused and looked down to see what they were looking at. When he saw the blonde hair across his lap, he finally remembered where he fell asleep. He was a bit surprised to find that he was still holding onto Juliet's hand and even though he had an impulse to pull away he resisted for fear of disturbing her. Instead he frowned at the men in front of him.

"It's not what it looks like you jagoffs."

"What's it look like?" Miles continued to give Sawyer a hard time, while Jin decided that food was more interesting and began rifling through the bags.

"Will you just get out of here Mr. jump-to-conclusions!"

"You're in the living room...public place."

Sawyer gave him the look.

"Whatever dude." He walked away leaving them with some semi-privacy. As he picked through breakfast in the corner he still tried to keep an eye over his shoulder. Jin smiled a knowing smile as he chomped down on his english muffin.

Sawyer attempted to wake her by whispering her name, but she was especially zonked and didn't budge. So he squeezed her hand, hoping this gesture would at least rouse her awake. Nothing. Finally, he released her hand and tried shaking her shoulders. She moaned a little, so he shook some more until she suddenly jerked awake.

She looked at him, startled.

He laughed at her and whispered "Hi."

Her brain was also a little slow to catch up this morning and she tried to piece together the events that led her to waking up to Sawyer's smiling face. So she just smiled back, with a confused expression.

He could read her confusion, and tried to clarify for her. "We must have fallen asleep on the couch after we talked."

She found her voice. "Oh. Woops." They were still holding onto each other loosely.

"I wouldn't have bothered you, but tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb decided to join us." He directed his gaze towards Miles and Jin over by the table.

She had been okay with waking up in James's arms, but now that she realized they were not alone, she turned a bright shade of red and quickly untangled herself from his arms. Miles stood in the corner staring with an eyebrow raised and his mouth full of eggs.

James sensed her embarrassment and stood up in front of her, blocking the prying eyes. She wished that she could suddenly be swallowed up by the floor. Grimacing, she raised her eyes to find James standing with a grin on his face. She didn't see what was so funny, and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Come on sunshine, up and at em." He put out his hand. She took it begrudgingly and he pulled her from the couch. She couldn't help but note his strength while he did this, but quickly scolded herself for thinking such thoughts.

She started towards the table, but James blocked her path momentarily and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for the rest. You're better than a sleeping pill." She wasn't sure if it was his close proximity or his words, but something sent instant fluttering to the pit of her stomach. Suddenly the floor became very interesting to her. He reached for her hand to redirect her focus back to him. She gave him a quick grin that he knew meant she was just as grateful.

Finally she pushed passed him and walked toward Miles and Jin. James frowned and followed like an obedient puppy. As she grabbed some utensils she couldn't help but feel Miles eyes still on her. She looked up to meet his stupid grin with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up Miles!" She scolded. Miles put his head down as James grinned wide at how she quickly put him in his place. Yes, this woman was definitely becoming his favorite person in Dharmaville.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of updates. I was busy with life and gotta little writer's block. Thankfully…or not so thankfully I got a little inspiration of my own last night, when I could not fall asleep. So here ya go! Reviews are like apples, they are good for you and prevent….well ya know!

Chapter 5

Juliet wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew that sleep had evaded her for far too long now and soon it would be morning. Desperation set in as she tossed and turned in her not so luxurious Dharma issue full size bed. The first week she had been overly grateful for the thing after having slept outside for awhile. At this point though, she was sure it was stuffed with daggers, bricks, and possibly hot coals. She flipped again onto her stomach, trying to beat the mattress in to submission with her fists. She whined into her pillow, and flipped again onto her back. She settled on another strategy: she attempted to still herself and take some slow deep breaths.

"Just relax Jules. Think of something pleasant. Not a beach!"

Her mind drifted to a certain man's chest, strong shoulders, delicious pecks...oh you've got to stop this."

She was suddenly conscious of every knot in her body.

"Damn it! Son of a...ennnnghhhharggh!" It was not working.

"Fine! Fine. There's got to be a reason for this." She said matter of factly. She treated her insomnia like a problem with a simple solution. If she could just figure out the root, maybe she could finally sleep. So she attempted a list: Stress. Well no duh, sherlock. Being here. Yeah. So, stop stressing dummy. Okay. Dang it, I can't."

Her mind strayed to the night before. It had been easy to fall asleep in his arms. Of course sleeping on the couch, was probably why her neck hurt like hell now. It had felt great to unload her past onto James. He had really listened and for that moment she felt cared for. Then this morning, it all came crashing down when she woke up in a room full of guys staring at her. The realization that she had spilled the beans to Sawyer made her want flee for some reason.

The thought that he knew the truth about her made her feel...

"Naked...and not in a good way." She let out a frustrated sigh, staring up at the ceiling, lit by the irritating glare of her alarm clock.

"I can't leave. There's nothing out there for me." The truth stung, and tears trickled from her eyes. She rolled on her side and letting the tears flow silently. Eventually, exhaustion overcame her and she drifted off into a bitter sleep.

Down the hall, sleep had come a few hours earlier and in quite a different way for one James LaFleur. When he laid his head down earlier he almost felt too excited to sleep. He had a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach all day, after waking up on the couch that morning with Juliet.

As he lay thinking about it, he realized he felt something new. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe a feeling of pride that she had entrusted him with the secrets of her past. He could tell she was trying to keep cool and maintain her stern exterior when she told him about her past. In those moments though, he saw the fragility beneath her eyes and felt like he had discovered a secret. He felt a new found urge to protect her and it made him happy.

"So much can change in a day," he thought. He remembered the night before, when just thinking of Kate had caused him so much grief. Somehow tonight, the sting was gone. It was replaced by pretty blue eyes that made his stomach flip and a glimmer of hope for the future.

He knew it was dumb, and possibly sissy to feel so happy over his new crush. And for whatever reason, he just couldn't help the smile that stayed plastered on his face all day and now as he lay in the dark. He pictured her grinning up at him this morning, and found himself smiling even more.

He told himself again that he was an idiot for acting this way. His mind argued with itself for a minute. The snores from his fellow bunk mates below provided a symphony of noise for his thoughts. After a few minutes, he finally decided that he didn't care if he was a jackass, if it meant feeling this great.

"I bet she's a good kisser...has to be with that mouth." He grunted at the image and rolled on his side. He lay there grinning into his pillow, as he plotted how he might one day kiss the not so mysterious Juliet Burke.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a short chapter…so I'll post two to make up for it. Reviews always welcome!

Chapter 6

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning in Dharmaville. James sat sipping his coffee slowly, waiting expectantly for Juliet to appear from her bedroom. He had been waiting for awhile, and he was secretly thankful that Jin and Miles had come and gone already. Although, he was starting to think maybe she had snuck out earlier, because she was usually up about the same time he was. He decided he'd nurse the coffee a few more minutes and then if need be, knock on her door.

He started to plan how they might spend their day together...he assumed they would since that's how most days had played out before. The two of them would go walking "in search of other crew members," while Jin and Miles hung out in Dharmaville "just in case they showed up there." And they all waited for Faraday to return with any news on how they might get back to the present. He had quickly infiltrated the Dharma-scientist nut-jobs and they had let him go to one of the Dharma stations to "help out." James was starting to figure that they had lost the others in their group during all the time-jumping and lately he was more concerned with survival here in kool-aid town.

Just as he was really starting to worry about Juliet, she stumbled from her room with sleepy eyes and what could only be described as a scowl.

"Morning sunshine!" He resisted the urge to bound out of his seat (as he was quiet overjoyed to see her after dreaming about her all night).

She did not greet him with her usual smile, but squinted her eyes at him and grumbled under her breath.

"Well somebody's in a good mood." He found her grumpiness slightly amusing and couldn't help but tease her for it.

She rolled her eyes at him and sat down across the table, propping her head up on one arm. He pushed the cup of coffee he had been saving for her across the table. She took it without looking up.

He watched her with a scrunched brow as she sipped the coffee. He handed her a piece of toast, which she took and slowly nibbled at. They sat quietly like this for a few minutes: her barely eating, and him watching her intently.

Finally he couldn't resist any longer. "Okay, what's going on with you sunshine? Someone kill a puppy I don't know about?" He figured that would at least get a smile from her, but instead she just looked up with imploring eyes.

"I didn't sleep well. It's nothing. I'm just so tired." He thought she might cry. Instead she looked around the room before continuing, "what are we doing today?"

Suddenly the thought of walking through the jungle sounded like it might torture her. So he quickly came up with another plan. "Nothing! We're just gonna hang out in the 70s and learn to act like the Romans do."

"Really?" She sounded relieved.

He gave her a sideways smile. "Yeah! I mean look at you; you look like hell. You'd be worthless to my search party."

She gave him a half smile...finally. "Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem! Now eat up sweet cheeks. We got a lot of nothing to do today." She smiled quietly as she obeyed and chewed some more of her breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is for those of you who've patiently waited for a little romance. It might be cut short, but there will be more soon. Reviews help make it sooner. It's like a form of payment. Lol

Chapter 7

They had spent most of the morning doing exactly as he promised: nothing. Juliet had felt a little better after breakfast, a shower, and a few more flashes of a certain person's dimples. They meandered around Dharmaville and watched the people go about their daily activities. They got a few stares from some folks who were still suspicious about their presence. Most of them were nice however, and they even got a dinner invitation when they ran into Amy.

Now it was late afternoon. James had left Juliet in a hammock earlier. While she caught up on some much needed rest, he had gone to talk to Horace about possibly staying for awhile longer. He was surprised to find that Horace was not only receptive to the idea, but almost enthusiastic. After the run in with Richard, Horace was starting to respect this Mr. James LaFleur.

Feeling genuinely happy, he walked back to the barracks in search of Juliet. He spotted her, leaning against a tree, reading. She had traded her nature book for _Great Expectations_. He stood at a distance watching her. Her hair seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, despite the dark clouds moving in. She looked so peaceful for once. He felt like it might be rude to interrupt her, but he also couldn't resist the chance to be near her.

She suddenly felt a presence standing next to her. She knew who it was without looking and was secretly glad he had come back to join her. He was relieved when she stopped reading and looked up at him with a welcome smile. She silently invited him to sit down by patting the ground next to her. He took the invitation without a moment's hesitation. They didn't look at each other, but just sat smiling.

"Feeling better?"

She gave him a sideways smile and a nod in reply. It was sort of a lie. She did feel a little better, but her mind was still filled with so many worries.

He saw through her lie and called her on it. "You sure?"

She smirked at his knowing question. Since when could he read her mind? She sighed before finally speaking.

"I am feeling a little bit better..."

"BUT?" He knew it was coming.

She grinned at his prodding, but couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. "But...I hate this place," she whispered.

He put a hand on hers as she continued to speak slowly. "And as much as I hate it, I can't leave. Not now. Even if there were a way for me to leave and find my sister now or years from now...she wouldn't recognize me."

He was confused. "What?"

"I'm a monster. This place...how could I ever explain the things I've done? I've lied countless times. I helped Ben do horrible things to people. I'm a...murderer." She could barely get the last part out.

He cringed at her words, but felt compelled to reassure her. "It's not that simple Juliet. You had reasons. She would understand if you explained. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Do they James?" It came out angrier than she intended. She had felt so guilty for so long and suddenly the idea of a happy ending to all this didn't seem possible.

Her anger stung because he wasn't sure if everyone did deserve a second chance, especially himself. He looked away, with his own feelings of guilt renewed.

She saw his reaction, and suddenly realized that her words might be hurtful. She shook her head. "I didn't mean you James."

He continued to avoid eye contact. "It's okay Juliet."

She felt even guiltier now. She lay her head on his shoulder, in a gesture of apology. It took him a bit off guard.

"Look Juliet..." His voice came out husky and more serious than before. "I have to believe that people can change their path. For so long I thought I could only be one thing...but this island, everything that's happened...if it's all in vain what the hell's the point? You know? I mean maybe we're both here for a reason, like Locke said. Maybe this is our second chance."

She nodded into his arm. "Maybe." She wanted to believe him.

"And for the record, I consider you my hero...not a murderer. If it weren't for you, I'd of been dead a few times now."

She muffled a giggle. "Guess I've always got your back."

He at smiled at her words.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a girl." She honestly felt embarrassed at all the show of emotion. "You're just annoyingly good at listening." He laughed at her accusation.

"Hey, That's what I'm here for." His playful tone had come back.

A tear slipped down her cheek and they sat there a while longer, until the dark clouds that had moved overhead started to sprinkle down on them. Suddenly James climbed to his feet and put out his hand to help her up.

"So are we going to Amy's for dinner or are we gonna sit here like a couple of mopey saps and get wet?"

She didn't answer, but instead moved to wrap her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."

She pulled back for a second and looked at him intently. Her gaze seemed to pierce right through him.

"Don't mention it." He played it cool, but his heart was racing.

"You're a good man James." She pulled him forward to kiss him on the forehead. She had intended for it to be a quick thank you, but when her lips made contact with his skin they both became acutely aware of a surge of electricity between them.

Neither of them could breathe and she shuddered when her bright blue gaze reached his now darkened eyes. Suddenly, he hungrily captured her mouth with his, and she accepted with equal vigor. They both grabbed at one another, bodies entangled, as if they couldn't get close enough. Her hands found their way to his hair. He moaned, when he suddenly felt her tongue wrestle his. He had a strong grip at the waist of her jeans and kept pulling her closer. The rain grew heavier around them. And she suddenly pulled away, with a whimper.

He held her in an embrace as they both stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. She looked frightened and he tried to reassure her with his eyes. When that didn't work, he captured her mouth again, while backing her into the tree.

Her mind raced, as she fought against losing control. For a second he wondered what might happen if someone saw them, but he was more focused on showing her his new found feelings towards her. Finally her brain won out and she pushed him away.

"I don't think we should do this." The voice didn't sound like her own.

"Why the hell not?" He was quick to protest. He let her pull away from the kiss, but he still had her pinned to the tree. She only looked at him with pleading eyes. Her mind couldn't form an argument. He grunted as he stepped aside, releasing her. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, can't we talk about this?"

"I'm sorry James." She was panicking and stumbled over her words. I...I just need time to think. I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

She pulled her arm away. He stood there getting soaked as he watched her run back towards house. His mind raced and he could still feel her mouth on his own. He let out another groan, before heading back inside. As he made his way slowly in the pouring rain, a laugh welled up inside him. "Okay then!" At that moment he felt like Gene Kelley in _Singing in the Rain_. Good thing there weren't any lamp posts in Dharmaville, or he might start tap dancing.


	8. Chapter 8

Juliet frantically secured the door to the bathroom, where she sought refuge from what just happened in the rain. She leaned against the door replaying everything: the moment of peace as they sat by the tree, the kiss...well that was A KISS...and more importantly the moment she ruined everything by running away. She scolded herself aloud: "you're an idiot!"

She walked over to the sink, staring herself down. She looked past herself, deep in thought, trying to devise a solution to the awkward situation she just created. After the last few emotional outbursts she displayed, she was sure he would lose any interest he might have had in her. "Damn it!"

With that, she swiped back the curtain to the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go. As she huddled in the shower, the steaming water washed over her and she felt safer. The embarrassment wasn't as potent. The feel of his mouth on hers flashed to mind. She blushed again, just with no one to see it. "What the hell is this man doing to me?" She felt like a teenager. Her thoughts were consumed with him. "So what is your problem? If he wants to make out with you, go for it! It could be worse." A nagging voice in her head won out "he's just using you. You're seconds." She tried to push the thought from her mind. She would finish getting ready, find him and apologize, then have a nice dinner at Amy's. "Erase the crazy. Erase the crazy." her mind chanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Sawyer tried to give Juliet her space. He had escaped the rain and was lying on his bunk quietly listening to her in the shower. For a minute he thought she was talking to herself. Maybe singing. "Hmm, I wonder if she sings in the shower when she's not pissed." He heard her run to her room and shut the door. When he thought it was safe he went to freshen up in the bathroom. Just as he was exiting the bathroom she popped her door open, bringing them face to face in the darkened hallway. The sight of each other took away both their breaths.

He decided to break the awkward silence. "Hi." She couldn't make eye contact, finding her feet to be very interesting. Finally, she forced herself to look back. "Hi." Her embarrassment was quickly replaced with relief when she noticed he was just smiling at her like an idiot. She couldn't help but join in and they stood there completely giddy for far too long.

"I'm sorry." she finally blurted out. He gave her a questioning smile "so you're not mad?"

She took a step closer and almost whispered her answer:"no." He took another step until they were toe to toe. He crooked an eyebrow at her "Good." She crooked her eyebrow right back at him. "Hungry?" He meant it innocently, but she was sure he was trying to kill her with his charm. She had to look away quick because she was sure they would not be going anywhere if she did not. "Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and led him out of the house.


End file.
